tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (magazine story)
Thomas and the Sound of Sodor is a magazine story illustrated using photographs from the CGI television series. Plot One morning, the Fat Controller comes to Tidmouth Sheds to give Thomas an important job. Thomas is to take a Great Composer on a tour of the island so that he can make a tune based on the various sounds of Sodor. Thomas is very pleased with his special and heads to Knapford to pick up his important passenger. On the way, Thomas wonders what "the sounds of Sodor" are. Then he realises that he can hear the birds, animals, and the seas around him and concludes that these must be the sounds. Then Percy and Emily clatter past. Thomas can no longer hear the "sounds of Sodor" and hopes that the two engines are not too loud for the Great Composer. At Knapford, Thomas collects the Great Composer, who says that he will write his tune as they puff along. First, Thomas takes the Great Composer to the Whistling Woods so that he can hear the sounds of nature, but Gordon thunders past with the express. Thomas is annoyed and decides to go to the Whispering Woods instead. At the Whispering Woods, Mavis rattles past with a flatbed of logs. She explains that she is hauling logs because the Quarry is closed. Thomas then decides to take the Great Composer to the Quarry; if it is shut, it would be quiet. At the Quarry, Thomas meets James. Thomas orders James to be quiet so that they can hear the Quarry's sounds. The two engines are so busy talking that they do not notice a barrier across the tracks in front of them. Thomas squeals to a stop, but the Great Composer's tune flies out of Annie's window and blows away. Thomas feels awful, but is curious to know how the Great Composer managed to put together a tune when his friends were all being so noisy. The Great Composer tells Thomas that his engine friends sounded wonderful. Thomas then realises that his friends are the "sounds of Sodor" and he races off with a plan to help with the tune. Thomas rounds up his friends James, Mavis, Gordon, Percy and Emily and all of them head to the Town Square. Once there, the Great Composer promises the Fat Controller that the concert will be amazing. Then the Great Composer conducts as Thomas and his friends peep their whistles along with the Brass Band. Together, they all make the "sounds of Sodor". The Fat Controller could not have been happier. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (speaks in speech bubble only) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Annie (does not speak) * The Great Composer (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Trivia * This story is based on the sixteenth season episode, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor. * Although the "sound's' of Sodor" are frequently mentioned throughout the story, the title leaves the "s" off of "Sounds". Gallery ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)2.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)3.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)4.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)5.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)6.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)7.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor(magazinestory)8.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations